


Простите

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Простите

Простите за то, что мудак.  
Простите за то, что творю.  
Прости меня просто так,  
За то, что прощенья прошу.

Простите за то, что сказала,  
За то, что ещё впереди.  
Простите. Совсем я не знала,  
Что путь этот сложно пройти.


End file.
